Competition is a good thing
by ObsidianMist
Summary: Okay, so the g-boys got a little drunk, and they did some stuff that they regret. But what will they do to rectify the situation? Read this to find out! And then review of course!


Title: Competition is a Good Thing  
  
Author: Obsidian Mist  
  
Disclaimers: Now, you might want to sit down. Are you sitting? Ok, good. Ahem, I do not own Gundam Wing or Lending Tree. Com. Whoa! Are you alright? I know it's a shock to the system, but I'm sure you can get over it.  
  
Hi there! Obsidian Mist is back for some more fanfic action! *Crickets chirp in the background.* Uh, well, anyhoo…I'm posting this fic in the desperate hopes of getting some more reviews. That said, please read and enjoy and then review.  
  
Competition is a Good Thing  
  
The G-boys are sitting in a dinning room going over their finances.  
  
Quatre- Sighing shaking his blond head as he looks over some bill statements. "Guys, if we're ever going to pay for the damage, I think we'll need to take out a loan."  
  
Wufei-"Injustice! How dare they?! We save the planet and they bill us for some minor damage?!  
  
Quatre- "Uhh…we did destroy that shopping mall."  
  
Duo- "Oh yeah! I remember, man, were we drunk!"  
  
Trowa- Not saying anything, he raises one shapely eyebrow at Duo as if condemning him for finding this a laughing matter.  
  
Duo-You can stop giving me that look Trowa, thank you very much.  
  
Quatre-."But you're the one who spiked the punch after I expressively turned down your offer of an alcoholic beverage."  
  
Duo- Sweatdrops "But it was Heero who burned that Sears to the ground."  
  
Heero-"Hn." Remember folks that he's the strong and silent type.  
  
Wufei-"Firstly, that mall was weak, it isn't our faults it couldn't handle a few missiles. The architect should be ashamed at his pathetic design. Secondly, it was your stupidity that got us into this mess in the first place, Maxwell."  
  
Duo-Looks down at his hands, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Quatre- Feeling sorry for Duo, he tries to change the topic. "Anyways, I think we should take out a loan to pay the bill."  
  
Duo- "But Quatre, don't you have the money?"  
  
Quatre-"Why should I have to pay for it? I took care of the charges for that amusement park, remember? And have I seen a single cent from any of you? Nooo, I haven't.  
  
Duo- "So? You're the rich one. Do the math." He shrugs his shoulders as if not understanding why the rich Arabian wouldn't gladly pay their bill.  
  
Quatre huffs in annoyance as he slumps back in his chair. He most certainly isn't some bank that others can use whenever they want. Trowa places a hand on the smaller pilots arm in a gesture of sympathy only seen by Quatre.  
  
Trowa- "You must take responsibilities for your own actions."  
  
Duo- "Ah man! Lay off will ya? At least I didn't use my Gundam to spray bullets at Toys R Us.  
  
Wufei- "We're not accomplishing anything by just sitting around. Even if it was Maxwell who got us drunk, that doesn't mean that we're completely innocent. While the mall may have been weak, it also was not an enemy target. Therefore, we need each to contribute."  
  
Quatre-Gives a broad smile to the Chinese youth pleased that the ordinarily solitary pilot agreed to work as a team on this. "Your right Wufei. I believe our best bet is to get a loan and then--"  
  
Heero- "Mission Accepted."  
  
Quatre- "Heero! I wasn't finished yet." Gleeps when he receives the Heero Yuy death stare (TM.)  
  
Heero then uses his laptop and spends mere minutes imputing data. He then plays a quick game of solitaire, which he wins easily. After that, he shuts off the laptop and crosses his hands over his chest saying nothing.  
  
Duo- "Heero buddy, what'd ya do?"  
  
Heero- "Hn."  
  
Duo-Slightly annoyed at the monosyllabic Japanese. "Come on man! If we're all in this together, you should tell us what's going on."  
  
Heero- "Omae o korosu."  
  
Duo- Turns away from the Wing Zero pilot face fallen. Muttering under his breath, "yeah, right just keep threatening poor Duo." Raising his voice he looks at the others, "can't you guys treat me with respect?"  
  
Wufei- Finding this quite amusing snickers. "Baka, you should be grateful we haven't thrown you out in the cold yet."  
  
Quatre- "So, uh, Heero?"  
  
Heero- "Hn."  
  
Quatre- "Did you get us a loan?"  
  
Heero- Sensing that he's not going to get any peace until he answers, he replies. "Within a few minutes we'll see representatives from four banks."  
  
Trowa- Is once again in awe of the perfect soldier. He inclines his head towards Heero as if to say, "Good job." Heero nods back as if to reply, "it's nothing."  
  
A knock is heard and a businessman walks in, with briefcase in hand.  
  
Businessman- "I think you gentlemen will find this offer very generous." Writes down a number on a piece of paper and slides it across the table. After looking at the figure, Quatre gasps, Duo's eyes widen, and Wufei slams his fist on the table.  
  
Wufei- "Kisama!" After a very short, very one-sided battle the businessman lies in a crumpled mass of pinstripe suit and red tie.  
  
Duo- Sarcastically, "Don't call us, we'll call you."  
  
Quatre- "Next!" Businessman 2 enters confidently flashing his pearly whites and smoothing his already helmet hair into place. Then he glances at the floor to make sure his Italian shoes are sparkling when he notices the first entrepreneur on the floor.  
  
Businessman2- "Uhh…so how are you gentlemen?"  
  
Quatre- "Quit the small talk and get down to business."  
  
Businessman 2- "Oookay." Getting very nervous and tugging at his silk tie. "My firm has reviewed your request. And although you boys are somewhat of a risk-"  
  
Trowa- Looks at the man with sheer annoyance.  
  
Wufei- "Are you mocking our honor?!"  
  
Duo- "Anyone who messes with us is going straight to hell!" The businessman starts sweating profusely. He turns to Heero hoping for a more normal response.  
  
Heero- "You know this planet you are standing on?" The businessman 2 nods his head, grateful to be able to answer at least this question, even if it were odd. "If it weren't for us, this planet would be destroyed and you'd be dead." Heero realized that the businessman probably wouldn't understand a death glare ™, since after all, the guy was in sales.  
  
Businessman 2- "And your point is?" Salesman, or not, Yui decides the man isn't going to be of any help during the mission. Let's just leave it that Heero engaged the man into an argument that took less time than it takes that poor Oz officer to yell, "it's a Gundam!" So now two businessmen lie in heaps on the carpet. Quatre gives the Wing Zero pilot a disapproving glare.  
  
Quatre- "Do you know how hard it is to remove bloodstains from this carpet?"  
  
Heero- "Hn."  
  
Duo- "Man! Why is it so damn hard to get a loan?"  
  
Businessman 2- "Destroying a shopping complex isn't exactly great for your credit rating." He manages to gasp out before falling completely unconscious.  
  
Quatre-"We really shouldn't be fighting them at all, even if they are nervy enough to come in here with ridiculously inflated numbers. Next!" Businessman 3 enters. Five minutes pass. Businessman 3 is kicked out.  
  
"Next!" Businessman 4 walks in. He sits down without a glance to the bodies on the floor as he takes out a pen and writes down a number. Wordlessly, he slides it over.  
  
Heero- "Mission Accomplished."  
  
Businessman 4- "When you want banks to compete over you, go to LendingTree.com and receive up to four bank offers.  
  
Duo- "Hey, that was my line!  
  
Wufei- Quit whining like an onna. 


End file.
